Currently when customers search the web for parts and associated information for their vehicle their search can yield incorrect product information, counterfeit parts and also parts sold by unauthorized dealers. Placing a call to a local auto parts store in search for specific manufacturer parts can result in several calls before the appropriate part is found. Moreover, the local auto parts store may not be able to identify a part for the make, model, year, type and/or engine of a vehicle with 100% accuracy or may be motivated by other market factors to recommend an alternate or inferior part.
When a vehicle is in need of repair or maintenance and requires a specific part, some vehicle owners may go to a local auto parts store to search for a specific manufacturer's part. However, there is no guarantee that the particular auto parts store carries that manufacturer's parts. The search for the desired part may require visits to several stores before the part is found. Such a process is time consuming and a waste of gas. There are other means to look up vehicle parts by manufacturer, including a paper catalog, an internal electronic cataloging system, or a licensed cataloging system.
These available methods of locating a component by its manufacturer are also limited with respect to the information that accompanies the component. For example, an automotive component found in the local automotive part retailer may come in a box with a sheet of limited information about the component and/or its installation. The purchaser may likely benefit from having more information such as videos, technical information, images, and part specifications. The internal or licensed catalogs also suffer from the expense and time lapse in updating the information. If the owner of the cataloging system is not diligent in requesting the up-dates, the information available may be inaccurate.
The above listed issues can be remedied if the process for obtaining identification of and information related to component parts was automated. Through the use of personal mobile devices, devices located at a point of service such as an auto repair shop or an auto parts store, or other electronic devices, customers and service providers can obtain the needed vehicle part information and at the same time receive additional instructions, videos, technical and other information, images and specifications directly from the manufacturer. These would make for a more informed customer and or service provider and prevent the purchasing of counterfeit parts and or purchasing parts from an unauthorized dealer.